The detective that cared enough
by drjohnwatson221b
Summary: PLEASE JUST READ! Sorry that sounded desperate.. But I am! Update: this is going to be a series of one and two-shots, totally unrelated to each other unless otherwise stated. Switches between John/Sherlock and Jim/Sebastian. Could be slash but doesn't have to be. Strong bonds & a lot of hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't meant to be johnlock, but I guess if you want you could see it that way. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! **

"Mycroft Holmes." Sherlock flashed his brother's all-access identity card as he walked past a few soldiers at the station in Afghanistan. He was on a case there, unbeknownst to Mycroft- or anyone else.

Sherlock swiped the card before walking into a room and making his way over to a secretary's desk. "Restroom."

The secretary glanced up, looking confused. "Sir?"

"Restroom, where is your restroom?"

Sherlock didn't have to go to the bathroom. He was rather there to look for any evidence of illegal activity.

"Oh, yes sir." She nodded down a hallway. "Right down the hall and to your left."

Sherlock's attention, however, had turned elsewhere; more specifically, to the next room, which had covered windows and a sign on the door which said 'correctional area'.

Major Stanson paced in front of his men, his hands folded stiffly behind his back.

"I asked a question. Who was Corpral Jackson's partner?"

Captain John Watson glanced at the young man whom he knew was Alex Jackson's partner, and noted his trembling hands. He watched as the boy took in a deep breath- about to speak. About to tell the strict Major that it was him.

John couldn't let it happen. Somehow, he couldn't. He couldn't bear to watch the 24-year-old admit it and then possibly watch his punishment be carried out.

"I was his partner, Major."

Major Stanson's attention turned to John as soon as he spoke, slightly surprised, but more angry than anything. "Captain Watson?"

The Major made his way over to John before stopping directly in front of him, making eye contact. "You were Corpral Jackson's assigned partner?"

John gave a stiff nod, forcing himself to keep eye contact. "Yes sir."

Raising his eyebrows and looking quite annoyed, the Major seemed to take a moment to think.

John could feel Alex Jackson and his partner staring at him, probably wondering why he was taking the blame, but not daring to say anything.

The silence was broken with Major Stanson's sharp voice. "Very well, Captain. You will receive thirty licks on your back with your own belt. I need two volunteers to hold Captain Watson's arms, and I will need you to hand over your belt and jacket."

John lowered his head as he moved his shaking hands to his belt buckle to comply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sherlock studied the door. There were clearly people in there as there was light coming from under the door as well as a consistent smacking noise. Suddenly interested, Sherlock made his way towards the room. Ignoring the secretary's protestations, he walked straight up to the door and attempted to turn the knob, but it was locked. Swiping Mycroft's card once again, Sherlock turned the knob and walked inside. He tried to decide if he was surprised or not. He looked at the two younger soldiers holding what looked to be an older officer by the arms while another man seemed to be using unnecessary strength to bring the belt down on the restrained man's back.

Sherlock watched the man's face as the belt was brought down on his back, over and over. His lips were pursed in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. Sherlock could see the struggle in his face as well, he was trying so hard not to pull away. So, after a couple more licks, Sherlock wasn't surprised when he lost the struggle and pulled free, breathing heavily.

"Captain John Watson!"

Major Stanson was furious at this point, and brought the belt up to bring it down across the panting Captain's face, but was stopped by a hand.

"That will be quite enough, Major."

Major Stanson glanced at the man who had stopped his hand, fuming. "Sir, I'm not quite sure what kind of operation you think i'm running here, but this is-"

Sherlock stuck Mycroft's ID in Stanson's face, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

Major Gerald Stanson stared at the ID for a moment before blinking and looking back to Sherlock. "My apologies sir. But I must inform you that I do need to see this- correction through. Captain Watson has only received ten of the thirty licks he is going to receive FOR abandoning his partner."

Sherlock looked back at John for a moment. Something wasn't right.. he looked back at Major Stanson for a moment. Just as Sherlock was about to speak, the Major cut him off. "He will receive twenty more."

Sherlock squinted his eyes in what seemed to be concentration before speaking. "Three."

The Major was quick to argue back. "Fifteen."

"Five."

"Fifteen."

"Ten."

"Fifteen, Or I can go back to twenty."

Sherlock groaned in defeat and looked back at Captain Watson before giving Stanson an annoyed look. "Fine. BUT, I will deliver the final five. Is that clear?"

Major Stanson gave a quiet groan before nodding and pointing to the two officers that had restrained John before. "You two, grab ahold of him again."

Sherlock watched John's body tense in anticipation as the two soldiers made their move towards him, and quickly turned back to Stanson. "No Major, that won't be necessary. Captain Watson needn't be restrained."

"Sir he was struggling before, we couldn't keep him still! He needs-"

Sherlock cut him off.. again. "I said he needn't be restrained. I will give all the restraint he needs." he gave the Major a sharp look before turning to John and taking a step towards him.

The Captain's eyes locked with his, and immediately Sherlock knew he had just been given permission to move closer. No words were said, but there didn't need to be.

Sherlock walked up until he was standing in front of John, looking him straight in the eye.

**Sherlock's POV:**

As Major Stanson- the bastard- walked around to be behind my friend- new acquaintance, John looked me in the eye, his expression questioning. I could almost hear him. He didn't know why I was doing this. I'm almost positive he's asking some sort of permission with his face, so I give it to him by nodding my head ever so slightly. I'm almost surprised when he rests his head on my shoulder, but I'm even more surprised when I wrap my arms around his neck and over his head. It's not uncomfortable though. I'm protecting him in a way. From the Major, from the belt, from the world. This way his neck is protected as well. I can see Stanson having no hesitation in hitting him there. I feel the Captain's arms curl under mine. I feel his hands on my shoulders, gripping, clinging, desperate. I close my eyes and rest my chin on top of his head as I see Major Stanson about to begin.

I feel John's body tense under me as the belt came down on his back, and felt my eyes close tighter in response, as I'm sure his did as well.

As we got to the seventh lick, I can feel John's breathing becoming more labored, his hands gripping my shoulders. I can feel some form of liquid forming in my eyes as he clings to me. Why though? Surely I'm not- I couldn't be crying. Why do I feel so strange? It's like I'm hurting because he is, and I don't understand it.

I count the tenth-and hardest- smack under my breath and feel myself relax, and feel John's labored breathing begin to turn into slower, shakier breaths as he starts calming down.

"Captain Watson-"

I know Major Stanson is about to lecture John, so I cut him off. "Major, if you don't mind, I'll need you and the rest of your squad to exit the room now." When he gives me a confused look, I roll my eyes in frustration. "For the final five blows that I will be delivering to Captain Watson."

Stanson seems to remember and nods, dropping the belt and walking toward the door, gesturing for the others to do the same. I wait until they are all out to speak-for the first time- to John. "Captain, would that be alright if I let go now?"

I feel him nod against my shoulder. "Yes-" he clears his throat and attempts to steady his voice. "Yes sir."

I feel him pull away and watch as he steps back, looking me in the eye. "I-I don't believe we've officially met, sir. I'm John- Captain Watson. Sorry."

I nod and take his hand, shaking it. "Sherlock Holmes. And it's not sir. Just Sherlock."

I see the slightest hint of a smile form at the corners of his lips, and feel my lips tugging upward in response. My eyes wander to the floor and I see John's belt- the vicious thing- laying there, and am reminded of what I'm supposed to do. I let my sort-of-smile fade as I bend over, reaching to the floor to pick it up.

I stand up straight, gripping the belt as I look back at John. "Captain Watson I'm afraid I must-"

I see John's eyes look at the belt warily before he looks back at me and forces himself to nod. "I understand- of course."

I watch his face as he turns around to turn his back towards me, his eyes giving off the slightest hint of disbelief. He didn't think I would go through with this. But his eyes showed another emotion- one that was much stronger than the disbelief. Gratitude. I watch his back tense as he hears me shift the belt in my hands, and I reach out and put my hand on his shoulder, feeling his entire body relax at my touch.

"This will be loud. Brace yourself." I warn him. "And Captain, I want you to remain facing the wall until you hear the fifth blow. Clear?"

He nods, and I can see him close his eyes in preparation. I feel that wet liquid in my eyes again. _Why? Why now? Stop it Sherlock, get ahold of yourself._

John's POV:

I hear him fold the belt in half in his hands and swallow hard, forcing myself to stay standing where I am. _This man has done so much for you, John. Don't screw this up now._ The first blow is loud- extremely so. But then- I didn't feel anything. Why didn't I feel anything? I turn slightly to see behind me and watch in shock as Sherlock proceeds to hit the floor once more with the belt. He sees me turned, and probably notices the look of confusion on my face. "Captain Watson, I did ask you to remain facing the wall."

I quickly turn and face the wall again, cursing myself for ignoring his instructions. I listen as he hits the floor with my belt one, two, three more times, then nothing. Just his panting. I stay facing the wall, not wishing to disobey him again.

His breathing slows, and I can almost feel him trying to regain his composure before he speaks. "You may turn around now, Captain."

I turn to see his tear-streaked face and his trembling hands as he lets the belt drop to the ground. I want so bad to comfort him now, to embrace him. But I don't know if it would be appropriate. I take a deep breath. "Thank you.."

In a second he is next to me, pulling me close to him. I quickly return the embrace and close my eyes as he rests his chin on my head again, and I feel his warm tears falling into my hair. I allow myself to smile as he whispers, barely loud enough to hear. "I won't ever hurt you."

**Please review this! To think I might leave it as a one shot? Idk I just had it in my head and had to post it here! Thanks for reading. -Sadie**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is totally unrelated to the first chapter. Enjoy!**

Sebastian clenched his jaw as he was slapped across the face again, refusing to show any amount of emotion. Jim had given him specific instructions not to speak a word of information to these men, and that was exactly what he planned to do. After giving him one last- especially painful- blow across the face, the two men seemed to give up and leave the room. Sebastian rested his head on the desk he was chained to and closed his eyes. The men probably wouldn't be back for a while- more than likely a few hours or more. Just as he began to finally drift off to sleep, Sebastian was surprised to hear the door open again. He lifted his head as a man came over to him and unlocked the lock that held him to the desk. Taking him by the shoulders, the two men pulled him from his chair and led him from the room out into the hall.

Sebastian stared straight ahead as he walked, his face completely devoid of any emotion. They brought him to a room where they locked the chains on his arm to a wall. _What do they think bringing me to a different room is going to do? Stupid people_. He glanced towards the door as the men opened it again, leading another man in. Jim.

Sebastian quickly gained eye contact with him, searching desperately for any sign of fear or pain. He had to suppress a grin when Jim gave him a devious smirk. _He's okay. Stop freaking out. Now you can protect him; he's in the same room_.

Another man entered the room, and Sebastian recognized him immediately; Mycroft Holmes. Sebastian gave the man a death glare as Mycroft made his way to stand in front of him, just out of his reach.

"Mister Moran. I'm sorry to hear that you and your- lover?, mister Moriarty, have not been very compliant."

Sebastian growled. "Boss. He's my boss. I don't love him."

Both Jim and Sebastian knew that wasn't true, but they knew better than to show attachment in front of others. It was a form of weakness.

Mycroft nodded. "Very well, I'm afraid we're being forced to take more drastic measures due to your lack of compliance. Just know that you can stop this at any time by talking. Just tell us what we want to know, and this can all stop." His voice was gentle as ever; eerily calm. Sebastian watched the man step back and lean against a wall.

"I can stop what?"

Sebastian watched as Mycroft's gaze moved over to Jim, whom two men pushed down to his knees; holding him by the arms in the center of the room. Sebastian suddenly felt sick as soon as he realized what was going on. He clenched his jaw as he looked at Jim; again changing his expression back to completely stoic, his face with a complete lack of emotion. He knew what Jim had asked of him.

_"Under no circumstances are you to give them information."_

Sebastian had to hold back a growl as one of the men grabbed Jim by the hair, forcing his head up.

_Don't show them that you care. Pull yourself together, Sebastian_.

He barely stopped himself from gasping as a man landed a sharp smack across Jim's cheek. Sebastian felt a sense of pride as he watched the look on Jim's face, staring straight at the man, almost smiling. Not showing any sign of fear that he may be feeling. The next slap came shortly after, the man was probably angered by the look on Jim's face.

The next blow was harder- much more so than the last two. Sebastian watched the smirk leave Jim's face, his expression changing almost entirely after the hard blow. His eyebrows knitted together as he stared at the man, not wishing to show defeat. The man seemed to see what that did to him and delivered another equally hard blow to the other side of Jim's face. When he landed a fifth blow to Jim's face Sebastian watched his friend's eyes close quickly, as soon as tears welled up in his eyes. He knew Jim closed his eyes so nobody would see that he was fighting back tears- desperately wishing they would go away.

As soon as Jim's eyes closed, the man seemed to understand that he was reaching his goal; breaking him slowly. He landed two more hard blows before making a gesture to one of the other men. Sebastian suddenly felt the strong urge to vomit as the other man took a short leather strap from his pocket and handed it to the man delivering the slaps. He rested it against Jim's cheek before bringing his arm back and sending the strap directly across Jim's left cheek.

Sebastian watched Jim's eyes open in shock and his jaw drop at the pain. He watched his boss struggle to free his hand, wishing to press it to his stinging cheek. Sebastian also heard a whimper. It sounded like a wounded puppy. As soon as Mycroft shifted his gaze over to Sebastian, Sebastian realized that the sound had come from his own mouth. He quickly pressed his lips together and silently pulled against his chains, wishing to go protect his only friend.

He had to bite down on his tongue as the man rested the leather strap against Jim's opposite cheek. He watched Jim's eyes, which were full of desperation at this point. He seemed to just watch the man as if he had accepted what was going to happen; only dreading it at the same time. As the leather strap came across his face again, a breath of air escaped him.

Mycroft watched the expression on Sebastian's face before speaking. "You may stop this at any time."

Sebastian growled at Mycroft, unsure of what else he could do. He tugged towards his friend as the horrible man rested the strap on Jim's cheek again. Jim closed his eyes tightly as he felt the strap leave his cheek again shortly before quickly snapping back down. He let out a quiet sob and attempted to bow his head to protect his face, but felt a pull on his hair as soon as he did. The man behind him tightened his grip on the fistful of Jim's hair in his hand, causing Jim to yelp.

Sebastian tugged on his chains again, almost letting out a whine at the sound of his friend's yelp. The man standing in front of Jim pressed the cool leather strap to Jim's face again. "We're going to try this again. But I'm going to change it up. Five blows in a row this time."

Sebastian let out a shaky breath as he watched Jim swallow. Before he could try and pull free again, the man landed five hard blows to Jim's sore face, alternating between both sides of the face. The man waited about five seconds in silence then, and when neither of them spoke, he repeated the action. Sebastian heard Jim letting out quiet whimpers every so often as the leather made contact with the skin. One, two, three, four, five.

Sebastian tried to gain eye contact as soon as the second set of five smacks befell his friend. When he did he again felt a strong need to throw up. Jim looked at him, his eyes desperate. Almost pleading. It was all Sebastian could do not to break down crying whenever Jim attempted to pull towards him._ Jim is pulling towards me. I'm not even the one being hurt. He is. He wants me to protect him. I'm supposed to protect him._

"Again?" Sebastian heard the man say as he rested the strap against Jim's now striped cheek.

Jim let out a quiet sob as he continued desperately pulling towards Sebastian, completely ignoring his punisher.

As the man raised the strap to bring it down another five times, Sebastian lost all sense of control. "No! NO!" He yanked against his chains.

"Stop."

Sebastian glanced at Mycroft, who had just ordered the man to stop hurting his friend. He quickly looked back at his friend, who was again trying to pull free. He heard a whisper leave Jim's lips. A shaky plea. "Sebastian"

Sebastian let out a half-whine, half-growl as he pulled against the chains towards Jim.

Mycroft watched the interaction for a moment before nodding to the man that had been in charge of hitting Jim. "Release Mister Moran please."

Sebastian didn't quit pulling against the chains as the man took out the key and unlocked the chains.

"Let go of Mister Moriarty." Mycroft ordered as Sebastian rushed to his boss. He quickly pulled Jim up from his knees as the men let go of him and wrapped his arms around Jim, shushing and cooing at him as Jim breathed heavily into his shoulder. "You were so brave, so brave." He whispered as he rocked his friend side to side in his arms. "I can't believe what a good job you did. Good job, good job!" He hadn't realized that tears had begun to trickle down his face. He brushed his hands through the shorter man's hair and felt his friend instantly relax into his touch.

Mycroft ordered his men out of the room and followed behind them, locking the door after they were out. "That was good. Tomorrow should be much easier to gain information. Mister Moran won't want to watch his boyfriend go through that again."

Sebastian continued playing with Jim's hair and rubbing his back, whispering gentle words of praise. "Such a brave boy Jim, so good!" He closed his eyes as his tears fell down his face into Jim's soft hair. "Can you look up at me?"

Jim glanced up at his friend quietly, smiling slightly at the praise. He felt quite proud of himself as he allowed Sebastian to look at his deeply striped cheeks. He had done a good job. Sebastian said so. It made him happy that he had made Sebastian proud. His smile faded as Sebastian gently brushed his fingers across the very-tender lines on his face. It stung. He looked down and swallowed at the touch. It hurt.

Sebastian moved his hand away from Jim's face and back into his silky hair. "I'm sorry. Does that hurt?"

Jim nodded, closing his eyes at the touch of Sebastian's hand in his hair. "It stings."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry they hurt you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Jim rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder as the taller man continued stroking his hair. "You've already made it all better. Please don't stop."

Sebastian continued rocking their bodies back and forth as he raked his hand through Jim's hair. "Never."

**Okay, I think this one will be a two- shot. Please review! -Sadie**


End file.
